1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art and method employed by bakers in assembling multiple tier wedding cakes when the several tiers are separated from the next lower tier as well as the next upper tier by means of ornamental posts. The invention relates to a geometric instrument that is used by bakers and wedding cake decorators in aligning the vertical supporting posts that are embedded in each layer of the cake so that such vertical supporting posts at the various tiers are arranged on common perpendicular diagonal lines as seen in top plan view of the completed cake.
2. Description of Prior Art
A thorough search of the prior are has been conducted and no anticipatory prior art has been discovered.
The Vaca U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,484 describes a cake frosting device having a pedestal which supports a cake platter. Vertical pins are movable upwardly through apertures to impale cake layers thereon. The layer is thereby effectively anchored on the platter to enable icing to be applied to the layer by a spatula without fear of pushing the cake off the platter.
The Lindquist U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,210 describes a cake ornamental flower spinner. A base supports a 3-speed electric motor for driving a vertical shaft of a large turntable. The turntable includes prongs that engage the bottom surface of the layer of cake to retain the layer in position. The flower spinner assembly includes a pair of vertical support shafts that support a pair of discs for rotation therewith by means of a belt drive. These discs represent small turntable portions that are adapted to have flowers of icing formed thereon as they are rotated at low speed, after which the ornamental flowers of icing may be removed from the small turntable means and placed upon the cake supported on the larger turntable.